Forum:Sujestas (braien)
Parolas Esce me recorda a me coreta ce on no ave un desir a ajunta alga cosa como "sedate / sedati" per "tranquilizer, sedative (n) / to tranquilize, to sedate (v)? *En loca de "(medisin) calminte", si? Me recorda neblosa ce tu ia sujesta lo a ante, ma me no recorda clar la deside. Simon *Lo pare ce la desira no esiste, no problem. A veses me senti la desira per es plu clar entre "to calm" e "to sedate" (cual es un "calmi artifis", causada par drogas, etc.) To make difficult : difisili ? *Si, o "fa ce (lo) es difisil". Simon *Me no ia vide lo en la disionario, alora me ia pensa a mensiona lo asi. *Me ia ajunta lo. Simon Demandas Me ia vole demanda a la otras asi: esce vos trova la parolas "destrui" e "sirurjia" alga difisil a pronunsia? O no? (Me pote aseta si lo es sola me.) *"Destrui" es multe fasil per pronunsia, ma nota ce lo es asentuada a la U, no la E. (La asentua a la E ta es difisil, serta.) "Sirurjia" es plu complicada per dise, ma me no ave un problem grande con lo. Esce tu trova ce "urje" es difisil? Simon *A si, me ia atenta asentua la E en "destrui", multe plu fasil sin fante acel. Si, "urje" ance senti un poca torpe (per me), ma no tan torpe como sir-UR-ji-a...la cade entre la du Rs e alora la R-J. Me demanda a me si la /ɹ/ con /ʒ/ en engles es plu fasil ca la /ɾ/ con /ʒ/ (esta combina no esiste en espaniol o italian, ma en franses on ave \yʁ.ʒe\ en "urger" -- un "r" diferente.) Cisa me debe pratica plu. *Si, la presentia de la du R-es crea un rompelingua peti. "Sirarjia" es ance alga difisil (ma "arjia" e "urjia" es fasil). Ma ance la J no aida: me trova ce "sirurzia" e "sirarzia" es multe fasil. Ance "sirurxia" pare plu fasil ca "sirurjia", interesante. Simon * Me no segue esata la regulas de pronuncia en elefen. Me dise la parolas en un manera cual pare a me la plu bela. Donce me dise destrUi, sirurjia con j como en George. (Ma en "jardin" como en Pleasure). Ance "matemAtica" etc. Isaac *A, serta /sir'urdʒja/ es multe difisil. Me trova ance ce /arde/ es (pico) plu difisil ca /arte/: per me, un consonante nonvosida pos R es plu fasil ca un vosida. Simon la "r" de elefen es un toca corta de la lingua a la loca alveolal (la mesma como lo per "n"). lo es un toca solitar, o a plu con du tocas, ma no "rolada" como en espaniol "rr". ma elefen no demanda ce parlores usa la forma esata de la fonemes. me no ave un problem con "urje" e formas simil. ma un tende natural es move la "r" a retro, a la loca posalveolal a cual la "j" es pronunsiada (simil a un "r" retroflexeda). no problem! en fato, "r" es multe prosima a la vocale pd un vocal sentral ma alta, e si on dise [uɨʒa la parola ta es ancora reconosable. elefen permete ance ce "j" es pronunsiada "dj", e "x" como "tx". orijinal, me ia intende ce nos usa nunca la formas "dj" e "tx" per parolas emprestada de linguas nonromanica, afin nun debe es consernada con pronunsias variosa. nota ce "produi" es pronunsiada "pro-DU-i", en la modo cual tu pronunsia lo. ma on debe deveni comfortable con pronunsia parolas cual fini con "-ica" con la asentua a la "i", ma denova, elefen aseta varias en la asentua de parolas, car la asentua es nunca importante. en fato, on pote pronunsia parolas como en japanes, pd sin asentua! me debe nota ance ce me pronunsia "e" como ɛ. :o) jorj Google Translate Lo es vera ce Google Translate no es multe esata en la tradui de paragrafes o frases con alga complecas, ma per la plu, nosa definis en la disionario es simple parolas fundal. Cisa on ta pote usa Google Translate per popli la "parolas teclal" per multe otra linguas (en cual nos no ave multe personas ci pote parla los.) Sola an idea, ma lo ta es un modo fasil per construi rapida un disionario con multe traduis, si algun trova un tradui cual no es bon, nos ta pote sempre edita lo a pos. On ta foca sur la cualia de la disionario engles, e usa la parolas en engles per popli automata la linguas mancante, etc. Me suspeta ance ce on ave un API en Google Translate per retrae sinonimes o otra sujestas, ma me no es serta. *Google Translate funsiona plu bon con frases completa, car lo ave alora un contesto. Regretable, si on furni un parola individua a lo, on no pote sabe esce la tradui redonada conveni a la intende. Me vide ce lo presenta aora alga traduis con un scermo peti per indica ce la comunia ia aproba la tradui. Esta es stonante: si me tape "set" e tradui lo a svensce, la resulta es "uppsättning" con scermo, ma "set" ave tan multe sinifias ce lo es nonprobable ce "uppsättning" va es la tradui cual me desira! Interesante, tu ia scrive "parolas teclal" per "key words", e esta mesma es un esemplo de la problem: tu ia eleje la parola per un "key" cual on presa per opera un macina, en loca de la parola "clave" cual on usa per abri un porte (e metafor, "key words" es la parolas cual funsiona como claves per abri/desifri la lingua intera). Simon *An tal, en la anio pasada, me ia ajunta un cuantia grande de traduis a otra linguas, cual Jorj ia furni a me. Me crede ce los ia es furnida o aprobada par parlores de la linguas pertinente. Me ia comensa a la fini de la alfabeta, e ia ateni la media de T. Ma la taxe ia es tan estrema noiante ce me ia pausa (e no ia recomensa). Simon Encontra la Familia La PDF per la libro es asi: Encontra-la-Familia.pdf Si algun vole compra un copia de la libro per un donada o otra razona, on pote compra lo asi: http://www.bookemon.com/book-profile/encontra-la-familia/668393 Me no gania multe mone de esta (me no ave sonias de ricia -- hehe) la custa es sempre alta per libros autonom. La Note Me ia crea esta alga dias ante aora (november 10 cuasi) pos la eleje de la autocrata fol (ma lo ta pote es un canta jeneral per fortia en la oscuria), lo es un varia prima, por favor dise a me si me debe coreti alga cosa. Me pote pone la liricas asi, ance. (Esce algun ia crea sempre un canta en elefen, o esce me es la prima?) La Note *Guido ia scrive poesias, ma lo pare ce tu es la prima ci ia scrive un canta. Lo sona bela! Ma me no susede oia tota la parolas – esta es un fenomeno comun de cantas, e no un critica de tua rejistra. Per favore, scrive la parolas asi. (O! me ia oblida cuasi ce me ia tradui un canta – en La cade de la Casa de Usor – e ia canta an lo en la fix audio de acel raconta. Ma me no es capas de scrive cantas orijinal :-) Simon *Grasias per la parolas jentil, la liricas es... Me regarda la ueste e la sol asconde se Me vide lo aveni Me no pote crede La note ia cade sur nos No modo per evita per evita los Me espera un brilia Cisa nos pote recomensa Nos ta pote luta dur Tra tempos oscur Nos resta asi per sempre Nos va es asi per sempre Los no pote vinse vinse...no La foco arde pur Lo lumina tempos oscur Lumina de pas e belia Mostra a nos la via Nos releva per la dia Nos releva per sonia Nosa vole brilia forte An con la note *Eselente. La sola cosa cual me ta ajusta en esta ta es ajunta "ce" ante "lo aveni". Simon *A si, grasias! Me pote cambia acel en la varia prosima. Esperimentas Si on vole vide a alga tempo me scrives (me fa lo per pratica e esperimenta), on pote vide los asi: https://www.reddit.com/r/elefa/ #Marcor de la aspeta perfeta "eve" (en engles) #Dove (should) e piva (may) Imajina la futur... Ante cuando elefen concista la mundo, me pote imajina un futur do alga persones usa alga cortis, serta en parla. Esta no es un colie de sujestas (donce, on no debe reata), ma sola un colie de imajinas / juas diverti per me. Brimlar2 *La come de matina La cometina **o "comatina"? jorj **Si, me gusta ance acel, lo es bela Brian *La come de sera La comesera **e per come de media dia... "comedia"! :o) jorj **E si on senti malada pos la come, esta es vera un tradijesta :) Simon *Ante aora aa *On oia, "La sds" per la sentro de site (como "CBD") *On oia, "Me i'ave..." en cuando parlante rapida *On oia, "Me i'es..." en cuando parlante rapida *'mub' o mb per "mera un broma" / "mera bromante" (en engles: "just kidding" o "only joking", a veses videda en la cortis "jk", "j/k", "JK" etc) **o posible mb ("mera bromante"). nota ce, en lfn, cortis es scriveda con leteras minor. jorj **O "mbm" (me broma mera). Simon *Esc'el en media de core? nota ce on pote usa l' e d' en parla rapida (o an en scrive) ante un parola cual comensa con un vocal, si tu vole. me pensa ce s' (per se) es ance oce. e posible i', como tu sujeste a supra. en poesia, on pote cade un vocal final si la parola seguente comensa con un vocal, spesial si la parola prima es un determinante. nos usa la formas plen per articles en la vici e en la disionario per es clar e "ofisial". :o) ma tu ideas es multe divertinte! jorj *Bon a sabe sur la oportun (cuando en parla) de usa alga metodos como aceles! Si, lo es divertinte, grasias. ;-) Brian tempos Me fa un folia de tempos de verbos usante pasea per pratica, lo es un de la razonas perce me demanda la demanda a supra. (lia: Tempos -- Google Docs) Brimlar2